Semiconductor devices based on silicon, such as transistors and photodiodes, have been the standard for the past three decades. However, semiconductor devices based on alternative materials are receiving increasing attention. For example, semiconductor devices based on gallium nitride (GaN) have found widespread use in high power applications. This is because the high electron mobility and low temperature coefficients of GaN allow it to carry large currents and support high voltages.